True love conquers all
by WhiteWalker1992
Summary: This is my second Elsanna story. I hope you all will like it :} There is a song in it but the title and band are in there too so you can look it up and enjoy the music :}


"ANNA. I know this isn't really fair for you but it must be done."

"Why? Can't you just adopt a baby from the orphanage?" Anna says angrily.

"It isn't that simple. Arendelle will also need a king."

"Why not two queens?" Anna looks surprised at what she just said and so does Elsa.

"What did you just say?" Elsa asks wide eyed.

"Nothing, I said absolutely nothing. Jan, tell queen Elsa I said nothing." Both Anna and Elsa knew the new guard was listening behind the door. How couldn't he? With all that shouting and such. The guard slowly entering the room.

"Ahem...Princess Anna said nothing my queen."

"As your queen I order you to stand on my side on this." Elsa says, smiling proudly at her title's power.

"That's not fair, I called him first." Anna says pouting her lips.

"Euhm..." Thinking of saying something diplomatic the guard suddenly heightens his voice.

"Jan, I need you here for a minute." Lowering his voice again.

"I'm sorry my queen, my princess. They call on me." Walking back to the door slowly before bowing and leaving the sisters alone.

Now Elsa asks Anna very seriously "You are saying I should marry another woman?" Anna looks at her sister and blushes.

"No, I meant...well...we could both be, you know...queens. And then you don't have to marry." Now looking away and blushing even harder.

"Anna" Elsa smiles

"You know that isn't possible, we are sisters. It would look weird, don't you think? And there is still the problem with an heir to the throne." Anna looks up immediately.

"It isn't weird and we, I mean, you can still adopt a child."

"Anna, you sound like you are my wife." Elsa laughs and Anna smiles

"Me your wife? Not in a million years. Not that you're not beautiful or anything, you're gorgeous, you're amazing. You're everything a man could wish for." Elsa smiles putting her hand on Anna's shoulders.

"Anna, you don't have to tell me things I already know." Both girls start laughing.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchen. I'll see you later than."

"Ok, I'll see you later. And Anna, it will all be alright."

"I know that, you don't have to tell me things I already know." Anna smiles and leaves the room leaving Elsa alone smiling and shaking her head.

"She'll understand one day." Elsa goes back to work

Anna walking to the kitchen has stopped smiling.

'I don't want her to marry that, what's his name? Ingo? Who has such a name any way? I want her to marry me.'

"wait, what?" Anna just realizing what she was thinking.

"It must be because of a low chocolate pressure, that's it. I just need chocolate."

The servants smile and bow. Anna returning a smile.

"Is there any chocolate left?" she asks looking around hearing a cough. She goes to the next room and sees Jan just eating the last chocolate. Sitting their wide eyed the guard stands up and bows deeply.

"I am so sorry my princess, if I had known I would have left some for you."

"It's ok Jan, and call me Anna. I'll just take some of those lovely baked cookies from this morning." Jan looks wide eyed at Anna.

"Don't tell me you have eaten those too?" silence kicks up in the room.

"Well. I'm waiting." Anna says pouting

"You said I shouldn't tell you that I ate those too so I thought I shouldn't tell you."

"You, you, YOU!" Anna starts chasing the guard who is running as if a demon is behind him.

Back at Elsa's study room she started looking a little said.

'If I'm truly honest, I don't want to marry him. But the people want a king and a heir to this damned throne.' Elsa gets a little bit angry.

"Yea, why should I marry him? Why should I marry any-one? I'll marry Anna, there, take that people." Elsa starts laughing at her own joke.

"Ah, I'm funny." She starts laughing even harder but stops when she hears some-one yelling. She walks to the door and opens it only to be spooked by a guard running past her followed by Anna.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa looks concerned. Anna stops running.

"He took it, he took it all." Elsa looks questioning at Anna.

"Jan took the last chocolate and those cookies from this morning." Anna starts her pursuit again leaving Elsa behind who is almost falling on the floor from laughing.

*1 month before the wedding.*

"Alright me brothers and sisters. This song is called Jock Stuart from Rapalje. By all means, sing along." The crowd cheers and among them is Anna along with Kristoff and Jan.

"Well my name is Jock Stuart, I'm a canny gaun man. A roving young fellow I've been."

"So be easy and free when you're drinking with me. I'm a man you won't meet every day."  
"I've got acres of land, I've got men at command. I've got always a shilling to spare."

"So be easy and free when you're drinking with me. I'm a man you won't meet every day..."  
"So come fill up your glasses, with brandy and wine. Whatever your cost, I will pay."

"So be easy and free when you're drinking with me. I'm a man you won't meet every day."  
"Now I took out my gun, with my dog I went shoot. All down by the river Kildare"

"So be easy and free when you're drinking with me. I'm a man you won't meet every day..."

"So come fill up your glasses, with brandy and wine. Whatever your cost, I will pay. So be easy and free when you're drinking with me. I'm a man you won't meet every day. So be easy and free when you're drinking with me. I'm a man you won't meet every day."

"Thank you." The crowd is cheering and so is Anna. She has never been to a tavern like this. Well, she never been to a tavern ever. So for a first time she liked it very much.

"So you always come here when you are of work?" Kristoff asks serious.

"well yea, it looks nice and as you can hear, the music is great." The guard smiles.

"You could have told me about this place." Kristoff starts laughing.

"Okay guys, time to get serious." Anna says with a stern look.

"Aye, agreed. We be here for the queen." Jack, the singer from just now puts a chair at the table.

"How ya doin me matey?"

"Great, thanks for helping us." The guard says with a smile.

"So, Jack. Jan trusts you, so I trust you. And you are sure you want to help us?" Anna asks with a commanding voice, well at least trying to sound like a commanding voice.

"Aye lass. Fighting for true love? That be something I have always wanted to do since I was a wee lad." Jack smiling like a kid who gets candy for free from the candy store.

"Ok, so... Freeborn resistance was it? Is a go?" Kristoff asks looking at Anna for an answer. Both Jack and Jan look at Anna as well now with serious looks.

"... My sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle will not marry Prince Ingo. I will make sure of that."

"We be makin sure of that lass." Jack smiling again.

"Yea, we will make sure of that." Jan says now also smiling again. Kristoff agrees and slams on the table.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going dancing." Kristoff gets up and moves to the centre of the tavern and starts dancing with the others.

"Aye me too matey, I'm coming." And off goes Jack leaving Jan and Anna alone at the table.

"You do know that if everything fails, Jack, Kristoff and I will probably hang for treason and I'm not sure what will happen with you." Jan looks very serious now towards Anna.

"I know. Look, if you don't want to do this I understand." Anna says sadly looking at her glass of honey-milk.

"HA, I swore to protect you and the queen and that is exactly what I am going to do." Anna looks up to Jan with a sad smile.

"Come, let's dance. Today we celebrate the rise of our resistance." Jan takes Anna by the hand and takes her to the rest of the group and they dance all evening.

*2 weeks before the wedding.*

Elsa is pacing through her room.

"I haven't seen Anna in weeks. Maybe I should postpone the wedding. Ingo will understand, I hope. No, I can't. Every-one is waiting for the wedding, to stop it now would be foolish." Elsa decides to go and get something to eat. When she sees Gerda and stops her.

"Gerda, do you know where Anna is?" asking quite worried.

"No my queen, I did see her go out with Kristoff."

"Oh." Elsa says a little bit sadly, ready to move on to the kitchen.

"Don't worry my queen, Jan is with them. They will be safe."

"Jan is with them?" Elsa asking surprised.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"What, no. No, everything is fine. Thank you Gerda." Gerda bows with a smile and leaves.

'That is a great idea. If Jan is with them they can't do anything to serious. Wait, why am I thinking of that. It is Anna's life. She's old enough to decide what she does and with who.'

"Gods no, what am I thinking of and why do I want to keep her away from Kristoff?"

"Excuse me my queen?" A servant asks making Elsa jump up.

"Nothing, it was nothing." The servant bows slowly looking weird at Elsa before moving on.

'I shouldn't be talking about this let alone think about it. Everything is going to be fine.' Elsa enters the kitchen smiling at the servants before looking for something to eat.

"Is there any more chocolate?" Elsa asks looking around every-where.

"No my queen. Princess Anna, the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer and a guard took it all with them. The princess also said she wouldn't be here for dinner."

"What?" Elsa asks shocked. And hurries out to get her horse but suddenly stops.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No my queen but I think Gerda knows."

"Okay, thank you." Elsa says before looking for Gerda.

"GERDA, Gerda. Do you know where they went? Anna and the others." Gerda looks at Elsa who is out of breath by all the running.

"I think they went to a tavern a few miles from here. I told her there are good taverns here close by as well but I don't think she listened."

"Do you know what the tavern is called?" Elsa asks hinting she wants to get ready to go after Anna.

"Well I heard its name once. I think it's called 'The Northern Light'."

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa starts running towards the stables Gerda yelling to her to be careful.

'So this is where Anna is? She shouldn't be going so far, even with a guard.'

Elsa walks in and every-one stops talking and look at her as if she was wearing something crazy.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" Anna asks surprised standing up and walking towards her mentioning to go outside.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Anna it is dangerous to go this far this late. Even with a guard." Elsa says a little angry.

"Elsa, you don't have to worry about me." Anna says smiling

"I'm safe here. These people all know me and I know them. We are practically all friends. Okay, I don't know all their names but that doesn't matter."

"Anna... Just, let's go back home. It is late anyway."

"But it's so much fun in there." Anna says not saying her true reason why she wants to stay.

"No we are going and that is final. And Jan, you will never bring my sister here again. Is that clear?" Elsa says with a threatening voice to the guard who has joined Elsa and Anna outside.

"Yes my queen, as you command." Bowing deep and looking a bit nervous.

"The same goes for you Kristoff. You might be with Anna but that doesn't give you a reason to take her this far." Elsa now looking at Kristoff whose face is red from embarrassment.

"Wait, you think Kristoff and I are together?" Anna asks frowning.

"Aren't you?" Elsa asks growing a little smile on her face.

'Why am I suddenly smiling?' Elsa thinks to herself.

"Oh Gods no. No offence Kristoff."

"none taken." Kristoff says looking a bit insulted.

"No, we are just friends Elsa. Nothing more." Elsa, now looking a bit more relaxed agrees and they all go back to the castle.

"Thank the gods we were just in time with planning everything." Anna whispers to Jan. Jan smiles and looks at the queen.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Jan asks before Kristoff comes between them.

"She never knows what she is doing." Kristoff smiles at Anna making Anna pout.

"We are doomed aren't we?" Jan asks to Kristoff. Kristoff just looks at Jan as if he should have known that from the start.

"What are you all talking about?" Elsa asks looking back with a curious look.

"Nothing, nothing. Jan, tell the queen we were talking about nothing."

"Euhm. We were talking about nothing my queen." Before Elsa could say anything Anna jumped in.

"No, I called him first." Anna says with a big childish smile.

"Okay... Kristoff, what were you talking about." Every-one now looking at Kristoff.

"Well... we were talking about our friends at the tavern." Elsa looks at Kristoff and then to Anna.

"Yes, we are talking about how much I am going to miss them."

'Until operation Free Queen begins that is.' Anna thinks to herself smiling at the name she decided to use for the plan. The rest of the way home is made in silence.

*the day before the wedding*

"Jan, you know what to do?" Anna asks nervous all written over her.

"I make sure there are no guards between queen Elsa her room and the hay wagon." Anna nods and turns to Kristoff.

"Kristoff?"

"If any-one gets near the hay wagon I make a distraction with Sven." Anna now turns to Jack.

"I be smuggling you and your sister, queen Elsa out of Arendelle and up to me tavern." Anna sighs

"It's going to be alright. The plan will work, I just know it." Jan says with a reassuring smile.

"But do I really have to knock her out?" Anna asks sadly.

"Well, ya could ask her if she be willing to be kidnapped on her own free will but I think that won't work." Jack says laying a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, Elsa will probably hate you for it, and us as well but other than that. Everything will be okay." Kristoff says looking at Anna with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll see you all in 4 hours." Anna then goes to the castle and the others prepare for their job.

4 hours has past and Jan has already began with his part of the job.

"And I said to him *hick* I said to him... punch me if you dare *hick* Jan has gathered most of the guards so the way to Elsa's room was clear. And his way of keeping the guards occupied was in a way unorthodox but it worked. Whilst Jan kept the other guards entertained Anna moved in to do her part.

"Elsa? Are you sleeping?" Anna whispered as she slowly entered the room.

"What, who is there?" Elsa asks with a sleeping voice.

"It's just me and I am so sorry" Anna says still whispering.

"Sorry for what?" Elsa asks before being hit on the head.

"I'm so sorry Elsa." Anna says before slowly giving Elsa a kiss.

"Okay, she is down cold. Get her out of here." Anna commands when 2 men enter. Both are members of the resistance and long time customers of the 'The Northern Light' tavern and trusted friends of Jack and Jan.

"Everything is going good so far." Anna says looking every-where to make sure no-one is there to see them with the queen.

"Jack, get ready to move." Anna runs towards the hay wagon with the 2 men and the queen just behind her.

"Okay lass. Every-one ready?" Anna gives Jack the signal when they hear some-one yelling.

"We've been spotted. We've been spotted." Jan runs towards the group waving them to get out.

"Go, Jack. GO" Anna yells as they start to move. Jan can just jump on the wagon as they ride out.

"How did they found out?" Anna asks looking behind her and thanking the gods no-one is following them, for now at least.

"The captain of the guards found us all drunk and ran towards the queen bedroom. As soon as he left I came straight here. Well, there to warn you guys. I think he wants to fire me now." Jan starts laughing and the others start laughing as well.

They reach the tavern and bring Elsa up to the bedroom.

"Every-one, it is best for you to wait downstairs. I don't want her to freeze you all when she wakes up." Every-one looks at each other and then leave to get a drink. Celebrating that everything went great. After about half an hour Kristoff walks in and asks if everything went alright. The men cheer and raise their drinks to let Kristoff know everything went as planned. Meanwhile upstairs.

"Auw, my head." Elsa slowly wakes up.

Hey Elsa. Please don't freeze everything. I can explain." Anna says nervously.

"You hit me on the head. And where am I?" Elsa asks with anger in her voice.

"You're in 'The Northern Light' tavern." Anna smiles putting a wet towel on Elsa's head.

"I am where? Anna, what is the meaning of this?" Elsa get's up and pushes Anna back.

"Is this because of the wedding? It is isn't it? Anna, I told you it has to be done. And you didn't do this on your own did you?" Elsa getting more angry by the second.

"I-I did this with the guys from the tavern and with Jan and Kristoff." Anna says ashamed. Elsa now getting furious stands up and the temperature is getting colder by the second. Even downstairs every-one is quiet hearing the shouting above and feeling the cold.

"I think we made a mistake. We shouldn't have done this." Kristoff says nervously.

"Nonsense me matey. It be never a mistake to fight for true love. For true love we stand and we fight." All the men cheer in agreement. But upstairs the tension is building.

"Elsa please, just listen to me." Anna begs almost crying.

"No Anna. This wedding is going through whether you like it or not." Elsa pushes Anna away and walks to the door.

"Elsa I love you." Anna yells and starts crying. Elsa stops and after a minute she turns.

"I love you to sister. You think I wouldn't love you any more after I am married?" now Elsa also let tears run down her face.

"You don't understand Elsa. I love you as in I love you and want to be with you and adopt children with you and raise them with you." Elsa now just stands there not knowing what to say. Anna slowly walks to the bed and sits down still crying.

"A-Anna. How?... Why?" Elsa asks not sure if to get closer or not.

"You're beautiful and smart. You're kind and honest. You're everything what a man would want. What I want." Elsa slowly walks towards Anna.

"Anna, I'm so sorry." Elsa says slowly and before Anna can answer Elsa kisses Anna on the lips.

"I wonder how it's going upstairs. Should I take a look? Yea, I'm going to take a look. If I'm not back in 5 minutes...run. Jan laughs nervously not sure if he meant it as a joke or if he was being serious. And after 2 minutes Jan comes back smiling.

"Music, we're in for a bumpy night." Jan laugh as the men realise what Jan means they start cheering and playing music all night long. In the morning they send one of the men to send a message to prince Ingo and after a few hours he returned.

"Well, what did he say?" Jan asks while everyone stares at the messenger.

"Well...He laughed and said he'll just marry the princess instead. We could drop her of a cliff for all he cared."

"What did he say?" Elsa asks coming down looking angry. Anna following her downstairs and holding her hand.

"You were right kidnapping me Anna. Otherwise I would have married this pig."

Elsa looking at Anna with a gentle smile.

"I know what I must do to keep you save and happy." Anna says with a smile.

"You really know how to make me happy, that's for sure." Elsa laughs making Anna blush and the men cough and looking away hiding their smiles.

"Well me queen. What we be doin now?" Jack asks

"Who are you again? Elsa asks looking at Jack questioning.

"Pardon me, me queen. I'm Jack, owner of this tavern and also singer in this tavern." Jack bows down with a smile.

"Well... Let's kick Ingo out of Arendelle." Elsa says, everyone cheering and following Elsa and Anna outside towards the city. Upon entering the city the guards run towards their queen ready to fight the men behind her.

"Halt." The queen commands to her guards.

"They are friends and are here to help me with a small problem." The guards back down and in turn follow Elsa and Anna towards the castle.

"Prince Ingo. I need to talk to you about something." Elsa yells and after a few minutes Ingo comes out sweating from the nerves.

"My queen, you are safe. Thank the gods." Ingo says nervously.

"So you wouldn't mind these men throwing me of a cliff do you?"

"I-I-I" Ingo stutters not knowing what to say.

"Get out of my land and never return if you value your life." Elsa says with a threatening voice.

"But the marriage?" Ingo asks feeling cornered.

"There is going to be a marriage but not with you. Now go." Without hesitating Ingo gathers his stuff and in the hour leaves on his ship.

*2 weeks later*

"We be gathered here today to bond the souls of two lovers in the name of the gods. True love be what bonds the souls of men. Whether it be a man and a woman, a man and a man or a woman and a woman. If the gods do not judge love, who be we to judge love? So I ask you now. Do you, queen Elsa of Arendelle take Princess Anna of Arendelle as your wife in good times and bad in sickness and in health?" for a moment it is silent before Elsa looks Anna in the eyes.

"I do." Elsa says making Anna smile and almost cry from happiness.

"Then I ask to you now." Jack now looking at Anna.

"Do you, princess Anna of Arendelle take queen Elsa as your wife in good times and bad in sickness and in health?" everyone now staring towards Anna.

"I do." Anna smiles and blushes.

"Then I, Jack, In the name of the gods see no other reason to keep ya waiting to kiss each other." Jack laughs and so Elsa and Anna bond their marriage with a kiss. The crowd cheering and applauding.

"Now let's sing, dance and drink till we forget where we are." Jack yells as he walks towards the music instruments and starts playing and singing. Soon everyone joins in and Elsa And Anna dance as they have never danced before.

"You want a daughter or a son?" Elsa asks smiling at Anna.

"A daughter, I want us to have a daughter." Anna says smiling and letting a few tears go from the happiness.

"Then we will make a special girl very happy." Elsa leans in and kisses Anna in return Anna deepens the kiss. And they party all night long.

Living happily ever after with their daughter by their side.


End file.
